Voting:First Cohort Members and Up/Characters Policies
Hi, guys! Seeing as 23 September 2018 isn't very far from now, the policies are among the most pressing matters that need to be tended to. Time created a solid set of policies for all members to follow, should this vote pass. Commenting your opinions are encouraged, regardless of whether or not you're in the team! Please bear in mind this will determine the kind of wiki we'll become, so use your voice and vote wisely. P.S. These are not all the policies; these are only the Characters policies! Policies Judgement See Approval Process Outline Character Names Please ensure your character name makes sense. We do not allow names that are a random collection of numbers and letters. Names such as ‘dcfvbhj Smigf’ is not allowed, nor are names same or similar to the username. This includes abbreviations (such as your character’s name is John Smith and your username is J.Smith). Furthermore, we do not allow character names that are identical to any character in the Percy Jackson universe. For example, you cannot have a character named Perseus Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Monster Attacks A requirement for all histories is that you must include at least the character’s first monster attack, including what age they were during each attack written, and a detailed description on how they defeated the monster for their first attack. You must remember there should be at least one attack per year that they are not in Camp Jupiter and/or New Rome, however, you are only required to write the first. Usually, most monster attacks occur between the age of eleven and fourteen. Children of Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto will experience their first monster attack between ages nine and eleven. If your character is a Lars, you must also elaborate on the circumstance surrounding their deaths. A detailed list of monsters appropriate for judgments, quests, etc. here. For a more in-depth guide of judgments, please go here. Character Adoption If a user places a character up for adoption, you are allowed to adopt and thus control these characters. You must ask permission (to the initial user) before taking control of the character. If the user is inactive and the character is still up for adoption, then you may refer to the HR department for permission. Character Species The major character count is currently made up of demigod characters. Users are entitled to 12 major characters once they've reached first cohort, a specific amount of slots awarded per each cohort achieved. Users are also entitled to an unlimited amount of minor characters. At this moment, 'minor characters' include: *Faunus *Lars *Legacies User Levels TBA Voting For Vote (+2) # #TakeMeToTheHole Against Vote (-0) Comments For the monster attacks really the age detail and all that jazz should just be for the first one, especially because we already know they get attacked at least once each year following that I'd also recommend linking the guide just somewhere in here since it's already a basic rubric for character histories Category:Voting1stCohort